


Thaurens Smut

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Someone on Wattpad asked for a continuation, so here it is!





	1. Chapter 1

“John, are you home?” Thomas called out as he got to his and his husband’s house, plopping onto the couch. That word still made him smile, most of the time. John was his husband. It had been a few years by now, but he still loved it. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times where that alone would make his shitty day any better. He was so sick of dealing with that loud-mouthed, cocky bastard that he was forced to call a coworker and some days, he just managed to get on his nerves worse than others. This was one of those days, if that hadn’t been made clear already.

At least it wasn’t bad enough to keep him from smiling slightly as John appeared. “Hard day?” He always knew when something was wrong…

“I’ll say.. I know he’s your friend and all, but I want to rip off Alexander’s head.”

John shrugged and stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders. “He’s like that. He doesn’t know when to stop talking most of the time.”

“Tell me about it..”

“You need to relax..” He went around so he was standing in front of Thomas and dropped down to his knees, sitting between Thomas’s legs. He grabbed his mostly hard member and gave it a few good pumps before taking the first few inches into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and began sucking, bobbing his head slightly.

Thomas groaned and put a hand in John’s hair, tugging lightly. He was rewarded by John taking the rest of his length in his mouth and down his throat. “Fuck.. You’re so great at this..”

John began bobbing his head up and down more than before, pulling his mouth up and pushing it right back down to the base. He continued working his mouth as well as he could, only stopping when Thomas began pulling his hair and told him to.

“Pull off for a second.. I want to take you right here.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” It reminded him of the time that Alexander came over and jokingly said that he didn’t want to sit anywhere that they’ve had sex. For that reason, Alexander hadn’t come over since. John pushed the memory from his head and let his sweatpants and boxers fall into a heap on the ground before getting on the couch. He sat on his knees, facing away from Thomas, and bent over so his forearms were resting against the armrest, wiggling his hips for him.

“Slow it down, baby. We have to get you ready first.” He kissed his back, then left and grabbed the lube from their bedroom. He came back as soon as he could and poured out a bit onto his fingers.  He rubbed it on a bit before pressing two John’s puckered hole, teasing him lightly. He slowly pushed one in, making John moan quietly and rock back a bit onto his hand. “Eager, aren’t we?” he teased, pushing his finger the rest of the way in and thrusting it into him a few times. After, he pushed another finger in, making John squirm more eagerly. “Fuck, baby.. You’ve really been waiting for this all day, weren’t you?”

“I’ve been waiting since we finished last night,” John responded, pushing back onto his fingers. “Come on.. I can take more.”

“I’m not going to accidentally hurt you. Let me take my time and I promise that I’ll make you feel so, so good.” He pushed in a third finger and began thrusting them in him. As John moaned beneath him, Thomas leaned forward, his stomach against his back, and moved his free hand to John’s hip, only keeping it there briefly before moving it up his chest, kissing the side of his neck.

Thomas’s slow, purposeful movements had John hot and bothered, and it was only made worse by the erection pressing into his hip. “Thomas, please,” he whined.

“Shh.. Just be patient and I’m going to make it worth every second. You know I’m good on my word.” He curled up his fingers and searched around, grinning when John let out a frustrated moan. “Look what I found,” he practically purred before toying with John’s prostate, making him squirm and whine.

“Thomas, please,.. I can’t.. I can’t hold out much longer,” he panted.

“Alright. I think you’ve had enough torture.” He pulled his fingers out and let John take a quick rest. He didn’t want him finishing the second he pushed in. He gave himself a few strokes to get back to full hardness and spread the lube onto him. “How are you doing, baby? Are you good for now?”

John nodded quickly and scooted a few inches back, letting his head rest in the couch cushions.

Thomas grabbed his hip with one hand and grabbed his length with his other, groaning as he pushed into John. “Fuck.. You’re so tight and warm around me..”

John didn’t respond, too busy groaning and pushing his hips back.

“Such a sweet thing..” He began thrusting his hips slowly into him, already beginning to pick up speed, especially with the way that John was purposefully clenching on him, knowing it drove him insane.

Before long, John was being pounded into the couch, not that he minded. He moaned into the couch cushions and supported his weight on one of his forearms, using the other to stroke himself. Within minutes, he felt the familiar knot of pleasure begin to grow in the pit of his stomach and gripped the couch cushion that much harder. “Oh, god.. I’m so close,” he panted.

Thomas pulled out and flipped John so he was laying on his side, raising one of his legs before pushing back in and continuing to pound into John.

John whined and whimpered until he finally came hard, feeling his muscles tense up before relaxing, the occasional spasm coming out as he came down from his high.

Thomas came soon after him, groaning as he filled John to the brim. He slowed his thrusts as they both came down from their highs before pulling out and laying down behind John, making room even on the couch. “You always know just how to make my days better..”

John nodded and turned, resting his head against Thomas’s chest. “It’s great for us both, so it’s more of a win-win.”

“I guess you’re right..” He kissed the top of his head before getting up. “I’m going to clean up before anything stains, then we can take a shower.”

“Okay..” John let him leave and fell asleep before he got the chance to take a shower.

Thomas smiled at that and kissed his cheek, cleaning him carefully with a warm washcloth before carrying him to bed. He took a shower on his own before laying down with John. A few things made him smile as he fell asleep. He adored having John as a husband. He was beyond glad to spend his hard days relaxing with him. And he could already see the horror in Hamilton’s face when he told him that they had sex because of his big mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Wattpad asked for a continuation, so here it is!

There was only one thing that even came close to sex, in Thomas Jefferson's mind. And that was seeing that thorn in his side coworker of his know that all of the torment that he put Thomas through was used as hate fuel for Thomas's sex life. So, when he went to work that next morning, it was with a wide grin as two fundamental truths played in his mind. 

One. He got laid. And it was good. 

Two. There was no way that little Alexander Hamilton wouldn't see that grin and bring up the day before. 

And of course it worked. It wasn't half an hour before Hamilton waddled over, his short legs moving furiously with determination to rub in his victory and ruin Jefferson's day. 

"Jefferson, Washington wanted me to remind you to sign off on that plan that I had, since yours is the only one missing." 

"Mhmm," Jefferson hummed, not taking his eyes off of his work. 

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. Nothing. Not even so much as a tut or a roll of the eyes. "I told him that since everyone signed mine and nobody signed yours, it'd be unnecessary, but he told me that you should at least have your voice represented." 

"Whatever he says goes, yeah." 

Alright, now Alexander was getting frustrated. "What's your deal, Jefferson? So shocked that someone else can have a good idea that you're trapped in la la land?" 

"Nope." Thomas looked up at him, his grin just a touch more sinister this time. "I just know better than to let you get to me. Plus, I'm a lot more relaxed, thanks to your old buddy, John." 

Alexander didn't quite seem to get the picture. John was a pretty soothing presence, when he wanted to be. But what did that have to do with anything? "What, you think bringing up the fact that you're married to my best friend is going to bother me?" 

Thomas shook his head. "No. After all this time, if it still bugged you, I'd have to put you in your place. All I'm saying is that he's very good at helping me relax." 

"Yeah, he's a pretty chill guy, I guess.." 

"Yeah, and very good with his mouth, whether or not it involves words. Or his tongue." 

Seeing how pale Alexander went was easily the second best part of Thomas's day. 

Now, typically, when Thomas got home, John wasn't around to hear him coming in, usually staying in the attic turned art room and coming down on his own soon after. In fact, Thomas really only let John know he was home when a long day left him in need of his calming personality. Today, however, John was sprawled over the couch, visibly exhausted with a phone to his ear. 

“Alex, I can’t control what he says. You don’t lay off and he won’t lay off, it’s simple as that, neither of you gets any favoritism.” John paused and looked up at Thomas, waving. 

Thomas smiled and waved back, going over and kissing John’s forehead. 

“I’m not going to stop having sex with my husband because it makes you uncomfortable. You know he brings it up when you bug him.” 

Thomas laughed under his breath and decided to try and make this a little more fun for himself. He knelt down beside the couch and put a hand on John’s thigh, squeezing to get his attention. 

John glanced down and smiled a bit, shaking his head. He knew what Thomas was trying to do, that he was trying to get John to make noise with Alexander on the phone, but this was not the time to mess with his friend. 

Thomas tutted and squeezed his leg again, trusting John to safe word out if he was going too far. 

John simply ignored him that time, continuing to talk to his friend. “No, Thomas gets on my nerves too sometimes, but I don’t want to drop kick him off of a cliff.” 

Thomas took that as a challenge and moved his hand further up to John’s crotch, feeling him begin to harden as he squeezed. 

John tensed up as he fought to stay quiet, sitting up and moving out from under Thomas’s touch, the small smile on his face letting him know that he was still far from upset. “I’m not going to shave his head in his sleep. In case you forgot, he overdramatically reacted when I cut my own hair and he knew I was going to do that. You don’t have to live with his drama outside of work.” 

Okay, in Thomas’s defense, John just looked so different when he cut his hair. Still beautiful, but different. He hopped onto the couch, wrapping John’s legs around his waist. 

John blushed and put his hand on his shoulder in a “wait” sort of motion, wanting to at least get Alexander off of the phone. 

But Alexander talked too much and John had already talked to him for a while, argued the part of Thomas’s brain that was ready to get John out of his clothes and up into their bed. He slowly began grinding against John, moaning lowly and speeding up as John fought the urge to do the same. 

“Alex, I’m going to have to call you back, I just remembered I have some work to grade from work. ... Yeah, I’ll call you back later, don’t worry. ... Okay, bye.” He hung up his phone and tossed it onto the coffee table, stopping Thomas as he rushed to get them out of their pants. 

“What? Alex is gone, right? Unless you don’t want to..” 

“No, I know my safe word,” John interrupted, seeing a small wave of relief on Thomas’s face. “But you were so impatient, I don’t think you deserve me right now.” 

And, just like that, relief flipped into disbelief. “You’re kidding?”

“I’m not.” John pushed his shoulder a bit harder. “If you want me, earn me.” 

Thomas huffed, irritated that his plan backfired as much as it did and got down on the floor, sitting on his knees as he began tugging down John’s pants and boxers. 

John raised his hips to make it a bit easier for him and sighed as his erection was freed. “This would be the other way around if you’d been a bit more patient,” he teased. 

Thomas rolled his eyes a bit, frustrated with his own situation, and lowered his face to John’s half hard member, knowing his rules against using hands. He worked it into his mouth and began sucking the first couple of inches, hearing John sigh above him.    
“Feels good, Thomas,” he muttered out, relaxing into the couch. “Keep it up, hon..”

Thomas sat up a little straighter, allowing himself to lean forward and take most of the rest of John’s cock into his mouth. Compared to John, he was a bit out of practice in this area, so he couldn’t exactly take the whole thing in. Still, even he knew it was more about what he could do with his tongue. 

Thomas slowly began moving his head back up John’s cock, looking up at John as he began using his tongue to toy with the head. 

John closed his eyes and let his breath speed up a bit, easily overwhelmed by the pleasure. “Fuck, Thomas..” John typically preferred giving to receiving and during times like this, it made him grateful for the way he hadn’t even begun losing sensitivity, though it also made him curse how quickly he came because of it. 

Thomas recognized how close he was and began sucking the first few inches again, adding in his tongue this time. 

After maybe another minute, John tapped his shoulder. “I’m so close, Thomas,” he whined out, urging his husband to continue what he was doing, only slowing down as he felt John cumming in his mouth. 

Once John was finished, Thomas pulled off, leaning up for a kiss, but of course being stopped. 

“No.. Swallow,” John panted out between breaths, the same cocky grin on his face. 

Thomas chuckled a bit and did just that, licking what remained from his lips before finally kissing John, feeling that dorky grin against his lips. 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” John half joked once Thomas pulled away. “I won’t always say yes to sex while Alexander’s on the phone.” 

“But you will sometimes,” Thomas clarified. 

John shrugged. “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” He reached down to begin helping Thomas with his own situation, stopped as he grabbed his hand.    
“No need, sugar,” Thomas hummed as he pulled up his hand to kiss it. “You go talk to your friend, I’ll take care of myself.” 

John smiled. “You’re the best..” 

“I know,” he joked before getting up and going upstairs, leaving John to his own thing. 

John smiled and called Alexander back a minute later, sprawling back out on the couch. “Hey, sorry, I just finished up the last paper, I’m free now.” 

As he listened to Alexander continuing to complain about Thomas, John snuck his hand back down into his pants, a furious blush on his face. Maybe he’d stopped Thomas the first time, but the second he came down, he was going to see an open invitation.  


End file.
